


Mimsy

by Wristic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crap I made a friend, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Shapeshifting, of course she's young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: A witch has been spotted in a nearby forest. She changes herself and others at will, cackling for clever games of the most cruel kind. Not bothering to hide she tempts her own fate by following Arthur's entourage and haunting Camelot. While Merlin thinks she's harmless, Urther is on a mad hunt for this little terror, going so far as to threaten the innocent. It's up to Merlin to put an end to these games before someone gets seriously hurt.





	1. Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Though I know she's only a Disney character and not in the original fable, I thought it would be fun to give Mim her own episode and as you'll see in the next couple of chapters make her a very own character. A kind of precursor to A Sword in the Stone if you will.

The lush forest would almost be beautiful if it didn't involve Arthur getting bored and resorting to picking on Merlin, again. The group of knights sent to comb the large forest was small and none of them were taking it seriously. A dirt covered old woman and her even dirtier son claimed a witch had made her home near the edge of a town so small it wasn’t even on the map. Apparently the witch was hexing anyone who entered now that she was getting cozy. The mother claimed her son had been turned into a warty toad but “got better” just in time to make the petition to Uther. While everyone scoffed at the silly tale, Uther of course wasn't going to take chances. An even smaller patrol was sent first only to come back with wild tales. A spirit, a changeling, a demon haunted those woods. And yes, she apparently could change men at will. So now it was Arthur's responsibility. But with a three day walk and two uneventful days in the woods, men were losing moral quickly.

It seemed no one else but Merlin could feel the trees watching and the wind listening to the patrol. The uncomfortable feeling got stronger as they walked deeper. There was something in these woods. Maybe not a witch but something. Maybe it was better not to even find out.

With a hard roll of his eyes Merlin adjusted his satchel and talked over Arthur's ill comments. “Do you really think there's any truth to it Sire? This could be a trap. Maybe a way to get you away from the castle?”

“Terribly made up wasn't it.” Arthur scoffed. “Mad Madam Mim? Sounds like something out of a children's story.”

“So then...why are we still out here?” Something caught his eye through the ferns, just at a knights feet. It was a small pile of rocks, thoughtfully placed, a grave. The dirt around it wasn't new but it wasn't old, the dead leaves and twigs not nearly covering a sizable area like the rest. Merlin jumped when the knight stepped too close and a dark furred cat sprang out from the bushes. The knight hollered, dancing his feet around the small infuriated beast. The men laughed and hazed the poor knight when he embarrassingly kicked it away.

“King’s orders.” Arthur looked back with a smile. “Stop shaking in your skirts Merlin, we’ll waste one more day and confirm it was all a fantastic prank.”

“I suppose…” Merlin slowed down, noticing the cat following along the ferns and bushes. It's big bright green eyes boring into him, unblinking, it's head only slightly bobbing as it stalked. It was then Merlin noticed the odd color of its fur. At first glance it seemed black. But where the sun hit through the high branches and leaves, it was pink. A warm deep pink. Merlin halted. As did the cat. Like it was mirroring his movements.

“Merlin!” Arthur stomped his way back to emphasize his irritation.

“Do you see that? The cat?” Merlin pointed, not taking his eyes off the peculiar creature for even a moment.

“The cat, really?” Arthur glared where Merlin pointed and sure enough the cat was still and watching where Merlin had left it. “It's a dumb animal. Come on, let's keep moving.”

When Merlin still didn't move he earned a pretty hard smack on the head for it. It took that one small second and the cat was gone, ferns gently waving were the only signs it was ever there.

Merlin quickly caught up, “Arthur, it's fur was pink.”

“Don’t tell me I should have Guais check your eyes.” he brushed off as some of the men chuckled.

“It was following us.”

“It's a stupid cat.”

“It's eyes, they had this...this-”

“Merlin.” Arthur spun around so fast Merlin nearly collided with him. “If I have to say one more time to DROP the cat-.”

A yell and splashing rang out around them. The patrol collectively charged in its direction to nearly stumble over one of their own and into a small creek. He was covered in water with his empty water satchel out and an expression like he’d just seen a ghost. And rightly so, there wasn’t a creature in sight.

“Explain yourself Sir Donal.” Arthur startled the man who was still wide eyed and began quickly stumbling to his feet.

“Th-there was an alligator sir! Bigger than me, it nearly took my head off!” Everyone glanced around at the small river of water for a beast that could fill it and then some.

Arthur crossed his arms, getting more skeptical by the second. It was hardly the first time knights started pulling pranks when days were uneventful. “And it...snuck up on you did it? In this tiny stream?”

“No Sir! Well, maybe Sir. I was just getting water when the animal appeared and snapped at me. I took my eyes off it for a second and it was gone! But I could swear I didn’t see it on the shore-”

Merlin tuned him out looking around. Thoughtlessly he asked. “Was it a kind of pink color?”

Donal thought for a moment, looking in the creek. “Actually yes, it was-”

“He’s having at you Merlin!” Arthur hollered.

“Surely you all heard the hissing!” Sir Donal was frantic now, his face begging for his comrades to believe him.

Then Merlin spotted it, a small pink salamander at the very edge, watching the spectacle with intelligent interest. Merlin took one step to charge at it and the small animal skittered into the stream, but Merlin wasn’t going to let that stop him. In a great mess of stomping through the water he followed the strangely colored beast, its slimy hide glistening under the clear water. He could hear Arthur groan and some of the men laugh at him but it was nearly in his grasp. In a magnificent dive Merlin grabbed wildly into the water, the salamander slipping from his hands like a small bug. Finally it was caught as Merlin cupped the little beast, it squirming wildly in his palms.

“Got it!” Merlin proudly lifted.

Arthur remained unimpressed. “What? Supper I hope.”

“No it’s the-” Merlin looked to his hand, the salamander no longer feeling slimy and frantic, but gradually filling all corners of his hands. In an instant his arms were thrusted out wide and in them was a giant pink furred boar, complete with tusks and a few good snorts. The beast was so heavy Merlin had no choice but to fall back under its weight and get crushed into the creek.

As soon as the soldiers drew their swords the boar was no longer and instead a small pink bird was shooting for the trees.

Arthur ran by, jumping the creek, “Get up! We’re going to lose it!”

Covered in mud and soaked to the bone, Merlin crawled out of the creek. “ _Thank you Merlin for spotting the beast and getting crushed into a rocky stream_. Oh no problem it’s my pleasure, truly, nothing I can think of better than thrashing in the mud for an ungrateful, arrogant-”

Arthur was already pretty distant, chasing the small bird as it seemed to mock him by singing. “Hurry up Merlin!” echoed through the trees.

“ _Prat_.” With one last hoist Merlin was out and brushing himself off. Just in time to watch a massive pink tiger fall from the trees and start sprinting away from the men. It took a hard turn into the ferns and suddenly it was gone and everything silent. Catching up, the whole patrol was searching the area, high and low, through every leaf and log.

“It couldn’t have gone far. Not if it’s small.” Arthur mumbled to himself halfway up a tree.

“So,” Merlin asked brushing himself off. “A shapeshifter? Ever seen anything like that before?”

“No.” Arthur sighed. “At least not like that. The speed it can turn without...” Huffing, Arthur dropped. "Alright, we'll make camp here. We've clearly breatched the domain. According to all the witness accounts all we have to do is wait." They made camp, had supper, and dozed off.

That wasn't until Arthur, on the very edge of sleep, came face to face with a pale raggedy old hag. Snaggled teeth and pulling her stringy silvery hair, she shouted “BOO!” so close and so suddenly Arthur screamed. He was sent scuttling back before fumbling for his sword. She was small, plump, and frumpy in her colorful clothes that didn't quite fit. On her head was a wide brimmed hat, it's leather dyed pink and it's tip long and twisted like a root. It covered her eyes in the night and threatened to fall off with every joyful hop.

Triumphant and giddy, the old woman clapped her hands and let out a loud shrill cackle shouting, “I WIN! I WIN!” until the whole camp was awake and had swords drawn.

“You couldn't find me! I WIN! I win! Ah haha ha!”

“Are you the witch then!?” Arthur raised his sword higher to the old hags throat. If it intimidated her, she didn't show it in the slightest. Instead turning up her nose in the most conceited grin anyone had ever seen.

“Aye. I am the MAGnificent,” she posed. “MARVelous,” she twirled. “MAD MADAM MIM!” In a hop and a poof of smoke, her cackles surrounded the camp and she was gone.

Mim reappeared on a thin branch of a tree, it swaying and creaking under her pudgy body. “How about another game! This time where someone could die, oh ho ho! How dreadful, how delightfully dreadful!” she clapped and bounced her legs.

Arthur pointed his sword, a few feet away from her pointed little shoes, “By Order of the King, you’ve been sentenced to death-”

“Oh yes! Take me to Camelot! Lock me in chains, put me up to the pier and if I get away, you drop all the charges!” Mim belted out her shrill laughter, clapping hands and heels in glee.

“Your trouble making ends right here in this forest!” A select number of knights had their crossbows ready and aimed.

“Killing me before we make it to the castle of Camelot? That’s cheating! I didn't think the Knights of Camelot were so without honor!”

Merlin almost laughed watching a few men falter at the idea they were without honor for killing a witch so clearly teasing them. Even Arthur's sword dipped in confusion.

“We didn't come here to play games sorceress-”

“Madam Mim.” she politely corrected with a pointed finger.

Arthur ground his teeth before turning to his men and shouting. “Fire!”

A flurry of arrows whizzed up into the tree, all hitting the trunk behind where Mim used to be. Arthur and his men spun around frantically looking for her to show up again.

Merlin coughed. “Uh Sire?” When Arthur faced him with a furious glare, Merlin pointed to the top of his head.

With a hard smack of Arthur’s hand on his own skull a tiny pink bird jumped from its resting place, flapping in circles chirping, “Cheating! Cheating! Cheating!” Arthur swung his sword close to his face and above his shoulders trying to rid himself of the tiny pest. For a moment she stopped and Arthur lost Mim. Quietly and slowly he scanned the territory before Mim hopped up from his shoulder and pecked his nose.

Rubbing the pain away Arthur had enough of the old crone, who again, seemed to have disappeared. “You want us to take you to Camelot?! How can I trust it's not to kill the King!? To assassinate him or bring terror into Camelot!? I won't risk bringing back an intruder!”

Mim slithered her way around a tree trunk, her giant hat awkwardly pushed up against it and low over her eyes. “Oh who said you’ll be escorting me? I just wanted you to know I was heading there very very soon. Besides, if I wanted to kill the King, oh ho ho, I would have done so ages ago, boy. No, I harbor no ill will toward my King or the denizens of Camelot. Truth is, I’m bored.”

Everyone glanced at each other with disbelief. Arthur shook his head at Mim. “You’re bored?”

“I'm an old _old_ woman Sir Pendragon.” She paused for dramatic effect, letting the unease take everyone. “Yes, I know who you are. I think it goes without saying, if I wanted to hurt the King, I’d be hurting you, wouldn't I?” Mim chuckled, her snaggle toothed smile the only thing revealed under the wide brim of her hat. “But that isn't what I want. I just want to play the most deadly game of them all, openly practicing magic in Camelot.”

Merlin stumbled out from behind his hiding trunk. Something about this death wish seemed strange. So she preferred to call herself _Mad_ Madam Mim, but surely there was a method to this madness. “Then why don’t you just go and do it? What’s the point in telling us?”

“That’s part of the fun!” She cackled. Mim lifted her great hat from her head and waved it quickly from the bottoms of her toes to the tip of her silver hair, her form changing entirely as it lifted. Standing now was a thin beauty in a royal purple gown fit for a princess, not much taller than Mim’s original form. She still held that obnoxious confident grin, pale fingers gently placing her worn hat back on top of her long blonde hair. In truth she looked like she could be Arthur's sister. Slowly, like she’d walked so elegantly her whole life, her now velvet voice taunted them.

“I _want_ you all to know I have magic! You have to convince the King I have magic and then catch me!”

Arthur sneered at her sad attempt at a game. “And there’s a reason my father would take your word over mine?”

“I don’t know Prince Arthur,” Grabbing her hat she used it to shift herself again, this time into someone they all recognized, a mirror image of Merlin. “How many innocent people would you be willing to condemn to death on a hunch?”

Anxiety washed over the group, a silent admiration and shock of her skill. Mim-Merlin placed the hat on his head and stood proudly victorious. Before he could speak, an arrow whizzed through the hat causing it to flutter to the ground. Mimlin looked at the knight who shot it with an angry tsk before dipping down and dusting off his old hat.

“How rude! This poor thing has been through hell in back, the last thing it needs is holes!...although...” Instead of pulling the arrow out, Mimlin placed it back on his head deciding he liked the aesthetic. Everyone else gave a silent sigh of disappointment, the hat having only appeared to house her shapeshifting abilities. Tilting his gaze to the Knight who was still holding the empty crossbow, Mimlin plainly, almost boredly spoke a chant. It was strange for Merlin to see his own eyes glow gold before poor Sir Teagan was gone in his clothes. Only a small creature scuffled underneath until it was revealed to be a fat rat.

“Now, as I was saying,” Lazily Mimlin took off the hat and let it drape down to change forms again. This time it was back to her original crazy old hag of an appearance. “Oh don’t look so distraught, he’ll get better.”

Arthur charged over the campfire and took a swing at Mim. With a poof of pink smoke and a shrill cackle she was gone.

“Don’t be so hasty boy.” her voice fluttered around like the wind. “You’ll have plenty of chances to kill me once we reach Camelot! Don't worry, you’ll know when I arrive. Fare thee well!”

The last thing heard was the distant shrill cackling fading further and further until all that was left was the sound of leaves shifting in the gentle breeze and moonlight.


	2. Mystify

The walk back was filled with jumps and awkward startles. No one made fun of each other this time, Mim could be anywhere, she could attack at any moment. Arthur questioned on even returning to Camelot in fear Mim would follow but one of his Knights reassured, Mim sounded pretty confident she knew the way. When Camelot was reached, it was clear the patrol party wasn't going to get any rest. The inner sanctum of the castle was in complete disarray and Uther wanted to see Arthur immediately.

In the great hall, Uther was too nervous to sit still, pacing around his kings chair, his eyes darting wildly across the floor. “There's been multiple occurrences of people being in multiple places, not acting like themselves, even disappearing from site. And…”

Uther pinched the bridge of his nose, the coming memory clearly causing him physical pain to remember. “Even a case of me doing tricks like a court jester, stuffing my face in the kitchens, and...and drunkenly flirting with the knights.”

No one laughed, in fear of Uther’s pride but Merlin had to bite his lips from smiling. Merlin desperately wanted to hear every intricate detail of each story, but instead stifled his grin and reserved Uther’s chance to behead him for later.

Arthur sighed, dropping his head in preparation for the barrage of disappointed lecters. “That...would be Madam Mim, Father.”

“You failed to kill the sorceress?”

“She's a shapeshifter. It appears Mim can take the form of any animal or person, for all we know, even any object though we didn't see her do such.”

Sir Teagan jumped in, “And turn people into animals.”

Sir Donal did as well, “And disappear in smoke. I think she can fly too.”

Uther was damn near ready to unleash hell with his glare alone. “You led her back to Camelot?”

“No.” Arthur was quick to defend, stiffening his back. “Mim was already heading to Camelot by the time we set out. Its part of a...game.”

“A game?”

“A select number of us know of her skills and her plans. We have to try and catch her and...try not to execute innocent people in the process. She said if she isn't dead by the end of the week we acquit the charges, if we do catch her, she’ll allow us to set her to the pier.”

“Of course.” Uther groaned as he finally breathed and slumped in his chair. “Leave it to a sorcerer to be so arrogant.”

Arthur continued. “Her shifting abilities are like nothing I've ever seen. She can do it frequently and yet it doesn't seem to exhaust her in anyway. Though for some reason the color pink seems to be prevalent in all her shifts. This...will be difficult, I'm not going to lie.”

“Alright, we’ll keep an eye on our own first and foremost. If anyone is suspected, acting strangely, or in places they shouldn't be, send them to me or the dungeons for questioning in the morning.”

It was clear Arthur felt uncomfortable by the order, he stuttered a moment before nodding. “Yes Sire.”

Dismissed, they walked out and Merlin couldn't stop his chuckle. “Flirting with the knights? I can't imagine how that went down-”

Arthur stopped him dead in his tracks with a hard smack in the chest. “And if you want to keep your head you won't mention it again.” Arthur took a moment to look intimidating before breaking out into a smirk of his own. “That had to of been embarrassing.”

“I'm more worried about the knights. Poor fellows are probably traumatized.” Arthur started chuckling at the thought.

“MERLIN!” Gaius shouted from the end of the hall startling the two. “I need your help, _immediately_!”

Merlin glanced at Arthur for his approving nod and charged down the hall to meet Gaius in their room, Gaius being snappy and not revealing the reason. When he got there however, all was quiet and peaceful. “Gaius? What did you need help-”

Gaius turned around with a pan of apple pie, a slice already taken from the delicious treat. “I was given this pie and I fear it will be gone soon, eaten by an old man and his protege!”

Merlin broke into laughter, the pie already making his mouth water. “Gaius, I don't know what to say.”

Gaius was chuckling to himself as he set it down on the table with two plates. “A thank you is always a start. Besides, you could always use a break I’m sure.”

Merlin hopped down on the other side, fork in hand practically bouncing as a large piece was set on his small plate. Gaius took his own and sat down comfortably.

“Are you already up to date on the, Magnificent Mad Madam Mim pranks?” Gaius asked while taking a large bite.

Merlin tried not to laugh with a full mouth. “I can't stop imagining Uther girlishly sauntering up to the knights and complementing their ‘form'.”

Gaius leaned in like someone was listening, his face overcome with joy. “You should have seen his face when he found out, red as a tomato and as bared as an angry dog. He was shouting up and down the halls for hours!”

They both celebrated with muffled laughter and stuffed faces.

“You know what I don't get, is how Mim is able to change so quickly.” Merlin pointed. “I watched her Gaius, not a tonic, not a chant, and it never made her weary. It seemed like this hat she had at first, this worn out gnarled and twisted thing. It was easy to assume it was enchanted because every time she waved it she’d change.” taking a few more bites, Merlin took in that Gaius seemed confused. Meaning chances were he wouldn't know the answer either.“And she was entirely comical. It was like watching a real life storybook villain.” Merlin chuckled.

“Mm. Mm. Yes, sorcerers these days lack finesse don't they. No talents for showmanship.”

“Well it's hard to with Uther-”

“Oh posh! Uther’s so out of the game a sorcerer could set his pasty bum on fire and he’d brush it off as a light breeze!” Gaius scoffed, crossing his arms, all kinds of riled up.

“Are you...alright-”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine.” He waved. “Eat your amazing pie _I_ had to make. By the Triple Goddess’ waving knockers we both know the kitchen wench couldn't make one to save her life.”

Merlin slowly put down his fork and entwined his fingers together on the table. “ _Magnificent Mad Madam Mim_...I’ve only heard one person say that particular title.”

Gaius turned his gaze. Instead of what Merlin expected, a growing smirk, Gaius shouted.

“Alright!” Lifting his hand he pulled down to reveal Madam Mims twisted hat and a girl about Merlin's age. Her frustrated eyes that bizarre shade of green that looked yellow in the right light, pale freckles dotted her pallid cheeks and pointed nose, thin burgundy hair twisted and bounced past her shoulders. “So this hasn't been as fun as I was imagining!” she squeaked, slamming her giant hat on her head.

Merlin stiffened, not having expected Mim to reveal herself so soon.

“It's just _so EASY!_ It's infuriating! I feel like I'm dooping a bunch of pea brained knights in the woods!”

“I bet that's terrible. It's not like people spend their whole lives hiding from Uther.” Merlin nodded while taking another bite of the pie. “Wait you didn't do anything to this pie did you?”

Mim scoffed entirely insulted. “Oh please! I'm not a barbarian!” With a slam in Gaius’ rickety chair she continued. “And no one's even come close to being put to death! You’d figure Uther would be jump-starting a second purge with all the trouble I'm putting him through! Ridiculous.”

“Mm-hmm...why are you telling me all this?”

“Cause you were laughing.” Merlin tilted his head in confusion so Mim reiterated. “Back in Willow Weed, while I was playing the Knights for fools? You were laughing.”

“That doesn't explain why you're so comfortable telling me all this.”

Mim leaned in like she was telling a secret. “If you're laughing then that means you find my games funny too, meaning you won't tell anyone!”

Merlin mirrored her and leaned in too. “I might.”

“You won't.”

“I might if people are in danger.” Mim shrugged like she didn't care, but Merlin decided to push. “but no one is in danger, are they?”

“What makes you say that? I'm the Mad Madam Mim, all the souls in Camelot are in on my game. What do I care if any of them die?”

Merlin looked into her eyes, they were big and playful and young. Even if this was just another form, eyes always give something away without meaning too. Mim might be Mad, Magnificent, and Marvelous, but Merlin couldn’t see an ounce of anything malicious. The fact every story and everything he’d seen never involved actually hurting someone, made his hypothesis all the more plausible. “I just don't believe you have it in you to really hurt someone, _or_ let them die.”

She pointed with a smirk, “The correct answer is I wouldn't have _bragging rights_. Or the chance to clap my hands singing, 'I win I win', and hear Uther apologize!”

The door opened up and Gaius slowly walked in. He looked startled when his eyes landed on Mim.

Mim didn't miss a beat, “I'm an old friend of Merlin’s. I’ve brought some apple pie, would you like some?” she presented it with a wide smile and a gentle voice.

“Oh, all the way from Ealdor? I do hope it's still fresh.”

“Yes... that small little farming village is quite the walk isn't it?” Mim turned to Merlin, an evil smirk hidden from Gaius by her hat as he took the pan.

“Can I ask you miss…”

“Lyssa.”

“Lyssa, where did you get that hat?”

Mim pulled the brim up to see him. Merlin noticed the sudden shift from greenish-yellow eyes to a plain blue, even her hair subtly faded to a dark brown. “I bought it from a traveling caravan. Pretty amazing isn't it!”

Gaius smiled, almost a sad one. “It is. I only asked because an old friend of mine used to have one quite like it.” taking the pie to the utensils cabinets, he was shaking his head with older, fonder memories. “The woman who owned it was one of the most crafty and innovative sorcerers of our time.” he laughed. “If only because she was crazier than a sack of cats!”

Merlin was watching Mim closely at the tale. All the humor seemed to be draining out of her the more enraptured in his memories Gaius became. Her eyes were low on the floor when she tipped the brim of her hat ensuring Merlin couldn't see her face anymore.

“I bet she was a real riot to be around.” Mim’s voice was even, concentrated. “Never a dull moment right?”

“Oh never!” Gaius chuckled as he walked back with a full plate of pie and came to sit with them. When he got comfortable Mim rose her head again appearing renewed in her humor, but it seemed forced now, not reaching her eyes. “To be honest with all these pranks and that hat, I feel like I've been pushed back in time twenty years!”

Merlin tempted the idea, “Maybe she's come back…”

“Oh I doubt it. Burmin was old even in my time. She may have escaped the great purge but I doubt she’s still alive.”

Mim jumped up from the table with a warming smile, but Merlin saw pain in how flustered she seemed. “I've got a few things to pick up, I was in such a hurry to see Merlin and share this pie before it went bad.”

“Will you be staying with us then?” Merlin gaped at Gaius, wordlessly trying to beg him no but Gaius wasn't looking.

“Well…” Mim swayed innocently. “I _did_ spend most of my money getting here...but I wouldn't want to be a burden-”

“Oh nonsense, I'm sure Merlin wouldn't mind lending you his bed.” Merlin and Mim stared each other down, one considerably more satisfied than the other.

“No. Not at all.” Merlin grumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

Mim started her day by impersonating a chef hand and throwing an emotional fit like a vexed lover when she didn't get a thank you from a nobleman, tossing the food all over the floor.

Then everyone chased down Arthur after realizing there were two Arthur's on the training grounds. Merlin had to hide his smile when they came face to face and Mim gestured, “Well one of us is going to have to change cause this is just embarrassing.”

Mim tried being a rude noblewoman asking for ludicrous demands. Unfortunately to everyone that made perfect sense and it wasn’t until bit by bit she turned her face into a warted hogs that anyone caught on.

Uther sat in his throne demanding one of every kind of pie be sent to his room.

Morgana juggled apples and proposed to Guinevere.

And a whole school of children had been caught inside the castle walls, claiming they’d been chasing a sparkling golden rat.

And that was just the obvious stories Merlin heard. Mim made it as difficult as possible for Uther to catch her, the always-in-pink theory already thrown out the window. She was either being too subtle or too overblown for him to suspect just anyone. For the moment Uther's rage was explosive but the dungeons were empty.

As Merlin called the end of the day and headed to his room, he’d forgotten about the invite Gaius made. Surprisingly, Mim wasn't going to just toss Merlin on the floor. In his room now rested two beds. Unfortunately his room was not made for two beds and his things were pressed hard against the walls and still there were only a few inches between where he and Mim would sleep. Mim already claimed the duplicate and was sitting in her ‘friend from Ealdor’ disguise, grumpily reading a book. Awkwardly at first Merlin made his way to the bed and sat down, taking one boot off at a time. “I figured you’d be sleeping in the royal suite. I imagine you could.”

She grunted, “Guards all over the royal floor doing rounds of the empty rooms.”

“So you're saying you're vulnerable while you sleep?” Merlin teased while he flopped down on his bed. Mim glared at him.

“So are you.”

“Yes but I’m not currently wreaking havoc throughout the castle.” Mim only sighed. Could she really be that upset no one’s caught her? Merlin wanted to ask if she was alright but given her dodgy nature he doubted he’d get an answer. Exhausted as he was Merlin decided not to dwell on it, rolling over and pulling the blankets high. Consequently, he noticed the firelight dim, not gone but dim. It only made his mind race all the more with what Mim was doing here. Why would she play at being so evil when she curiously made a spare bed for herself and would quietly let him sleep. She had manners though she picked and chose when to use them. She harassed the people of Camelot but she didn't hurt them, even when they dearly wanted to hurt her.

It wasn’t until deep in the night he heard his door open. Mim was sneaking out but she didn’t bother to close the door. Instead she stopped by the table full of Gaius’ droughts and tonics. She pulled a few out to look at their title, glancing at Gaius when the bottle clinked. When she found the one she was looking for Mim opened the medium bottle full of an almost clear liquid and took a small sip. Rebottling and placing it in its original spot, she came back to bed, falling on it and giving an irritated sigh.


	3. Malicious

It was early, but not that early, and Mim was still sound asleep. As quietly as possible Merlin left his room and was quick to start searching the bottles. He lifted one and then the other, examining them closely for the one Mim drank. Pulling up a yellow clear bottle that perfectly rested on his hand, he lifted the tag as Mim did the night before. It read plainly, sleeping draft.

“Having trouble sleeping Merlin?” Gaius snuck up with a teasing look about him.

Merlin stumbled, “Uh-um no, M-uhm-Lyssa was! Last night...and I was just wondering if I grabbed the right one.” Merlin hurriedly put it back and started stumbling out the door, “I did. Shes good. We’re all good. Bye Gaius!”

All was not good however. Someone had spent the night in the dungeon, accused of being Mim. And that person was clearly not ‘Lyssa' still sleeping in Merlin’s room.

A young girl, usually so clean was now covered in dirt from the cell. Merlin had seen her a few times out and about, she was often a handmaiden for noble guests. And it was a noble guest who now stood accusing her. The guards, perhaps frustrated like everyone else, roughly threw the girl on the ground despite the fact she was already crying. Uther himself was in no mood for mercy either, his glare striking fear even in the innocent people surrounding him. Merlin was helpless to watch. The doors closed and Mim maybe too far asleep to hear his cries for help. Not to mention while he was sure Mim wouldn’t mind he had magic, he wasn’t sure if he wanted a loose cannon like her knowing.

“You’ve been accused of being the sorceress Mim. Of openly practicing magic and Camelot. Of terrorizing it citizens and this castle. How do you plead?”

The girl could barely talk through her gasping cries. “I’m not my lord, I don’t even know how one could accuse me, I-I’ve worked here for years, I’ve done nothing but my duty, please, I know nothing of magic-”

“Lord Farris said he caught you changing from a mouse to cover up being late.”

“I did sneak in quietly, but not as a mouse! I merely used the back door! The meat took too long-”

Uther leaned down, “While I’d like to believe that, I find it strange the guards happened to not notice you. Nor can I expect Mim to make it obvious I’ve captured her.” Uther leaned back, finding resolve in his reasoning. “I expect she would beg for her life like anyone else. It's time action was made against this witch. I won’t take any chances. You’ve been sentenced to death-”

“No please, Sire, I would never-”

“By fire. Take her away.”

The girl was taken, begging and screaming for her life. The room was dead silent as Uther sat back with a sigh. It was hard to tell if he felt any remorse for the girl or if he was quietly congratulating himself on a job well done. Arthur’s approach was the only thing to open his eyes.

“Sire. I don’t believe Mim would fake innocence.” While he couldn't look his father in the eye, Arthur's back was rigid.

“Are you telling me she wouldn’t trick and lie to get her way?” That all knowing look took Uther, the look Merlin hated to see. It only meant Uther was done listening to anyone but his own voice. “We’re suppose to catch her yes? That’s part of the _game_? Well I see no reason she wouldn’t fight it to the very end, make us believe-”

“Father…” Arthur paused to make sure he wouldn't be pushed aside. “Mim is as conceited as she is crafty. I doubt capturing her by normal circumstances is really going to work, and if it did, surely she would express in some way-”

“This witch is trying to place doubt in our minds and our hearts. We can not allow her to win. Dismissed.”

With a wave everyone filed out but none as quickly as Merlin. Arthur tried to catch him, and as curious as Merlin was at what Arthur might be planning to catch Mim, Merlin insisted Gaius needed him. He’d get in trouble later but not nearly as much as the young servant girl. Merlin burst through the pharmacy door, startling Gaius but too focused to answer him. Swinging his bedroom door and slamming it hard, he’d only barely woke Mim.

She groaned and tried pulling the blankets over her face but Merlin ripped them off. “Uther’s sentenced someone to burn. You have to do something!”

Mim took a moment, rubbing her eyes. “Sentenced someone?” Regardless how grave the news was, Mim didn't sound the least bit concerned.

“Yes, please,” Merlin begged, “You have to do something, you can’t just let her-”

“Calm down,” Mim yawned. “I’m moving, I’m moving.”

“You’re going to save her?”

“I suppose.” she croaked. “Though it would taste sweeter to see the look on Uther’s face after he burns another innocent victim just to have me standing next to him.”

Merlin hated how neutral Mim could say that, how he could almost believe it. Stepping back he let her shift into a tiny pink bird. The words bubbled in his throat and demanded to be answered. “You don’t mean that.”

Mim didn’t reply, didn't do much to offer him any reassurance as she fluttered her way out the window.

* * *

It was mid-day when the pier was set. The hay, the stage, the pillar, and now the girl was being brought out. Still there was no sign of Mim. The girl was drenched in her own tears. The guards were more polite this round, walking her to the her death. The courtyard was filled with people but so quiet a pin could drop, including Merlin. He was looking in every which direction, praying he hadn’t been wrong about Mim.

The girl was tied to the wooden column, her sobbing getting louder. Her frantic eyes seemed to be searching the crowd, Merlin had to look away thinking it was for her parents. Uther read her sentence from above, his voice solid against the walls of the castle square. The flame was raised.

A gasp echoed in the crowd and someone shouted, pointing to the king. Uther looked as if he had his teeth knocked out when he turned behind himself and came face to face with a plump old hag of a woman with stringy silvery hair and green-yellow eyes.

“Honestly I’m a little disappointed it took you so long!” Mim threw her head back in her shrill laughter that seemed to vibrate the walls and chill her audience to the bone. Uther and his guards drew their swords. Before any of them could swing Mim hopped off the ledge and shifted. Her form grew and grew, sprouting wings and scales, fangs and a tale. A great purple dragon landed on the stone long before her little fat body even made it halfway down.

Everyone was screaming, charging away in panic. Mim’s cackle chased them and the poor girl's screamed abandoned to her fate. Merlin chose to hide behind a pillar as the guards and knights filled in. He tried but he couldn’t stop the smile as arrows bounced off Mim’s dragonhide and she enclosed around the girl, her claws gripping the pier and the stage.

“What do you think Uther!” She called, her voice gravelly from the transformation into a massive dragon. Smoke started to bellow out from her teeth. “Would you like me to set the flame myself! You’d figure she’d use _magic_ to escape by now!” A smoky mist bellowed out of her laughter and quickly blacked out the entire square.

“Next time a thug pretending to be a noble wants a new servant, perhaps you should do a _little_ amount of investigating, or else you’ll never catch me Uther Pendragon.”

The smoke faded, leaving everyone in a coughing fit and the girl standing alone on the pier. The knights and guards all looked up to Uther, standing still, remorse in his eyes. “Let the girl go.”

Merlin caught Lord Farris being dragged down the halls to the dungeons, kicking and screaming. At the other end was Uther, a look of murder about him, no doubt aggravated the thug had made a fool out of a king, and Geoffrey of Monmouth holding a thick book close to his chest.

Feeling pretty satisfied, Merlin was hit with a shock when he opened the door to Gaius’ quarters. Mim was unconscious in his arms, her mouth stained black with ash and small cuts of blood seeping through the thinner parts of her clothes.

“I don’t know what happened,” Gaius could barely hold her up, panic clear in his eyes. “She just stumbled in like this.”

Footsteps passed from behind the door and Merlin knew Mim couldn't be seen like this. There was just no way to explain her state through normal means. “Take her to my room.” He ran and grabbed under her arms.

“But Merlin-”

“ _Now_ Gaius!”

Gaius looked to the door confused but grabbed her feet nonetheless. They struggled to carry her limp form up to the spare room.

Merlin groaned as they lifted one step at a time. “Ugh, she’s heavier than she looks isn't she?

Gaius halted when he entered. “Where did you get a second bed?”

“I’ll explain in a moment.” Merlin grunted as he flopped Mim on her equally messy bed. He moved out the way for Gaius to start his examination and shut the door. Twisting his hands awkwardly Merlin took a deep breath. It was no use in hiding now, if Gaius was to do any help, he had to know. Inside Merlin chided himself, why did he even try to hide it, the truth always had a nasty way to surface.

“She isn’t...Lyssa is...Lyssa is really the sorceress Mim.”

Gaius shot his gaze straight up. “You’ve been harboring Mim this whole time? That's completely irresponsible! Not to mention dangerous!”

“She wasn’t hurting anyone!”

“No, not at all, only playing on Uther’s already thin patience and his bloated fears. A girl nearly died today!”

“But Mim wasn’t going to let that happen! She’s just trying to...to...teach a lesson, or something.”

Gaius shook his head. “Merlin, this woman is playing a very dangerous game. I don’t want to see you involved in any of this madness. Whether she means well or not.” Gaius twisted her arm to examine the tiny scratches, lifting her sleeve higher and higher.

“I think I might be able to convince her to stop. I really don’t think she means to hurt anyone.”

“You can’t claim to know the mind of anyone Merlin. This girl is clearly…” Gaius drifted off, having reached just above her elbow, what looked like ancient words were tattooed onto her skin. He lifted the sleeve higher revealing more of what could be guessed was the start of diagrams.

“What is it Gaius?” Merlin pulled in close for a better look.

“It looks like...an enchantment of some sort but…” He twisted her arm in the sunlight, the black lines having a glitter to them. “My word.”

“What?”

“She’s not carrying an enchantment, her body _is_ the enchantment.” Gaius looked up, his face grave. “I can’t imagine how painful this was, it must have taken months of pouring magic into the skin to stop the body from rejecting the metal.” They both looked down. “Regardless of the bizarre procedure and a powerful enchantment, I think the dragon was biting off more than she could chew.”

Gaius felt her forehead, “She’s burning up.” getting up he went for his supplies, letting Merlin watch over her, trailing his fingers near the thin cuts. He realized they were where the arrows had hit and grimaced. Even her hands were red and scrapped when she landed hard on the concrete.

“Will she be alright Gaius?”

“I imagine so. I doubt she would have done it if it was going to killed her.” Merlin backed out and left the room so Gaius could work. Arthur needed to chew him out anyway.

Merlin later had to beg Gaius not to tell anyone until she woke up at least. The castle had been doing routine searches and interrogations at all hours, and somehow there were still plenty of crazy tales and strange happenings to cover Mims absence. The soldiers left well enough alone when it came to the pharmacy. They excused a motionless very sick young woman after Gaius fearlessly put her in the center of the room.

When she did stir it was late in the afternoon days later while the two were eating supper.

Merlin jumped to her side as she groaned. Lightly he shook her shoulder to keep her in the waking world. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

“See, told you you wouldn't tell anyone.” she smiled weakly.

Merlin returned it but only for a moment. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

Mim raised her shaking arm, the exhaustion still in her bones, and scratched her hair. “I’d be a terrible witch if I didn't know a _little_ about the extent of my powers.”

“Then why did you push yourself so hard? If you knew that one action would leave you bedridden like this...”

“Because it was MAGnificent.” Mim pointed with a smirk.

“Mim.” Merlin chastised.

“Nothing gets past you does it.” she weakly laughed. “Uther wouldn't have believed she was totally innocent unless I did something he couldn't ignore. I could have sat there and said, no no she's innocent look at me, but if I could turn into something so large and so impossible and all she could do was cry...well, you have to admit that leaves quite an impression.”

“You didn't have to push yourself so hard.”

“If I was going to save her I did.”

Merlin looked to Gaius, and while it was to point out he was right in Mims selflessness, it wasn't in pride.

“Mim, I should tell you, I know about the enchantment.” She looked up in confusion. “The one tattooed in your skin.”

“Oh do you?” her smirk came back and she weakly punched him in the chest. “Pervert.”

“Not like that,” Merlin shyly laughed. “We only saw a glimpse of it-”

“We?”

Merlin looked up to Gaius leading her eyes. “Given how strange the circumstance appeared, I didn't have a choice. And...I thought you were dying.”

Mim didn't seem to mind. “I'll have to remember you’re a bit over-dramatic.” she chuckled.

Gaius finally stepped forward seeing as he was revealed. “You were motionless for three days. It was Merlin's quick thinking you haven't been assumed by the guards, or worse, dead. Despite all that, I do want to talk about the enchantment.”

Mim rubbed her eyes. “I don't know, I'm pretty tired to explain it all.”

Merlin insisted. “Gaius said it must have been painful.”

“Is that what you're worried about?” Mim chuckled. “Yes it was painful, took about a year to get the whole thing to stop fretting. But I was very proud to receive it. It was a revolution in sorcery and enchantments. I'd do it over again if given the opportunity.”

“Just to change forms?” Gaius huffed.

“Did you not see me turn into a dragon?” Mim was still proud of herself.

“You nearly killed yourself with exhaustion.” he corrected.

Mim shrugged. “I just need some more practice. I'll get it down one day.”

Gaius shook his head. “Well don't do it again. I don't think they'll excuse you a second time for falling under the same house beam twice within a few days.”

“I’ll try not to, but thank you.” Mim chuckled. “Besides,” she adjusted, a somber air taking her as she closed her eyes. “I did say I'd only do this till the end of the week. I'll finish it all tomorrow.”


	4. Maturity

Morning came and Mim was sitting on her bed silently. A uncharacteristic quietness had settled around her as she spun the brim between her fingers. When Merlin had everything ready, he had to stop and ask. “Everything alright?”

Mim was slow to react. The hat stopped turning and she looked up with half a smile. “Yeah.” 

After a moment she put on her hat and stood up to meet him. “I’d hang around the Royal court if I were you.” With a wink she walked out the bedroom door. As she walked Merlin got to see her shift forms without the wave of the hat. It was like staring into a mirage, her body blurring into a Camelot guard.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for every guard to be called into the courtroom.

In the kings chair was the old lady Mim. The brim of her hat was low, only revealing her never ending smirk, the tips of her fingers evilly connecting one by one. After everyone had taken their places, the doors locked shut and a sword aimed from every corner, she spoke.

“Well, it's the end of the week my King, and you still haven't caught me.” the sneer in her voice was harsh.

“I have now-”

“We both know that's not true.” 

Uther's glare became more intense but Arthur, he put away his sword. Even Mim had to raise her look in surprise. Despite his father's angry whisper, Arthur stepped forward. With a noble and fearless air about him, he was honest with Mim.

“We can't acquit you of the charges. Practicing magic in Camelot has been punished by death for twenty years. That's not going to change just because you’ve made a mockery of the thousands that have died in performing such practices, and claimed its a  _ game _ .”

Silence fell while everyone waited for Mim’s response. It was clear even she hadn't expected to be treated with any kind of respect. Soon she nodded, impressed. Standing up from the kings chair she walked till only a few feet in front of Arthur, the air thick as nerves skyrocketed. Mim then presented her wrists to him, as if she wanted him to clap her in irons.

“A mockery was it? Personally I’d like to think of it as a testament, nay, celebration to the thousands of potentially innocent people you’ve killed in this mad pursuit to eliminate something as naturally occurring and old as time itself.” Everyone could only guess what was running through Arthur's mind as he stared down at her, his eyes stern but his body unmoving.

A knight came from the side and started clamping Mim’s still presented wrists in shackles.

Plainly she added. “I said my game would end, and so it has. You can follow my rules and acquit me of all my charges because let's be honest with ourselves, _I won_. Or you can cheat and burn me at the stake.”

Uther wasted no time. With a flick of his wrist, Mim was taken and lead to the dungeons, still smiling triumphantly. Arthur left to his curious thoughts.

Uther came up patting him on the shoulder, breaking his concentration. “Don’t let her crawl under your skin.” Uther reminded. “A sorcerer will say anything to crumble your resolve. We must stay strong. Today was a victory, nothing less.”

Arthur nodded. “Of course Father.”

Throughout the morning, passing by the stage being set for Mim’s demise, Merlin’s mind was racing with why. Why call it quits in the heart of Camelot? Why not shift and run? Why do any of this of she was just going to _give_ _up_? It plagued him to the point he had to see her, had to know _why_.

Gwen gave him the idea to take a plate of food and claim he was delivering her last meal. Uther had rushed the workers to burn Mim as quickly as possible, so Merlin didn't have much time left. The guards turned up their noses at giving a witch who was going to die within the hour such fine looking foods, it was what Arthur didn't eat after all, but they let Merlin pass. It wasn’t hard to miss that big rimmed pink hat and that plump short body.

“I’ve brought your food.” Mim didn't move. In fact it was similar to this morning when she sat on the bed, quietly contemplating. Getting close Merlin whispered. “Mim.”

A slow smirk grew on her lips. With a sigh she shifted to her young form, for his benefit. Setting down the plate of food Merlin gripped the bars. “Why are you doing this? I thought the point of the game was to not get caught.”

“It was.” Mim sounded so far away. “...but the game is over now. It’s about time I faced my crimes.” she smiled but there was no humor there.

Merlin was taken back. If Mim was anything, it was shameless with her use of magic. Mim wasn't the type to feel guilty over breaking the law. Especially if that law was magic. “You haven't hurt anyone.”

“I'm a sorceress. From what I hear that's crime enough.”

Silence fell between them as Merlin chewed on the words. It was hard not letting the anger and resentment burn him. It was hard not to wonder how many years it would be like this, sorcery a crime one could easily fling around and avoid the truth. Merlin knew one day it would be different, but  _ when _ seemed like such a far off place.

Mim slowly stood up, walking to the gate. She lazily rested her forearms on the medium bar, the brim of her hat pushed up against the gate revealing tired blue eyes.

“Don't be so sad Merlin. It was fun while it lasted...but games can't last forever.”

“Then why don't you just leave?” Mim shrugged like the answer didn't really matter, and it hit him. It felt like a sudden cold rain but it hit him. “Mim...did you come here to die?”

Slowly her gaze dropped in shame. Swallowing hard Mim finally admitted. 

“Mim...Burmin has been dead for six months.” When she looked back up there was a smile but tears in her eyes. “She was old even by sorceress standards so it wasn't surprising when her heart gave out but…”

Merlin watched as she choked on the words. “I could go back...but what is there to go back to? All I've ever known is my GranMim and our cabin. Now it's just me. I'm reminded of that every time I go to talk to her or pass by her bed. No matter how hard I look all I can see is me being alone in those woods until the day I die.” Mim wiped away her tears. “I just don't want that. I just want to hang out with my GranMim and play with magic in peace, like we used to.”

Merlin leaned down, squeezing the bars in tension, “This isn't the answer.”

“Probably not.” she sighed, a sad chuckle in her voice, or perhaps it was the sobbing she was trying so hard to hold back and disguise. “but I don't care. Uther can have his victory and maybe he’ll be less likely to kill everyone accused of using magic for a week. All that matters to me now is my pain will end and the Mim name will be remembered as the quirky crazy old hag she was.” It was only then, remembering the good about Mim she genuinely smiled. Looking up, her face softened to see Merlin so wrecked over her choice.

“I don't want you to do this.”

Her smile was bittersweet. When it came to saving the servant girl, Mim didn’t sound like she had a single bone of guilt in her body. But the way she looked at him now, the honesty in her words and the comfort she tried to put in them. Mim would probably never admit it but she did care. At the very least she cared this was hurting him. “Don't mourn for me Merlin. I'll be one more witch dead in Camelot and the world will go on thinking it's safer without me.”

“I think the world would be duller without you.” Merlin sighed, trying to keep down the idea he couldn't change her mind.

Mim had to dip her head to hide she was sincerely flattered. “That maybe true. But I’d hardly be the first entertaining person to die. If there's anything my GranMim wanted me to be at peace with, it is death.”

A flurry of heavy footsteps stomped their way down the stairs signaling her time was up. 

“You need to go.” she whispered, offering one last sad smile. “Don’t worry about my fate Merlin. I've chosen this.”

Merlin squeezed the bars, every fiber of his being telling him this was wrong. Looking down at her she really did seem so at peace with the idea but it only made him sick. Mim was so young but she was so ready to go, not for battle, not for a belief, only for the misery of being alone in a world that would never accept her. With a deep sigh, feeling the heat in his eyes at how futile it seemed to convince her otherwise, Merlin ran his fingers over hers. He caught the shocked look in her face before it was covered up by the hats brim.

“If you change your mind. Me and Gaius will be waiting.” he whispered before slinking away.

This time, the courtyard was both full and roaring with anger. Mim’s name had circled the people as an uncatchable terror, a powerful shapeshifting menace, and their King the final victor. Whether it was real or not, the pride showed in Mim’s wrinkly old face. With her head held high, one sturdy foot after the other, Mim walked up the steps and allowed the guards to tie her arms behind the pillar. In their eyes was hesitation, after countless held in dungeons and threatened to be strung up, after all her game changing saves, could they really count on her to patiently burn?

Merlin held his arms crossed tight, his throat full of unspoken words. He shifted, his legs begging to run and cut her down. Even if he did, Mim wouldn't budge. Maybe he could get her in instinct by throwing himself in danger, but the choice to live had to be hers. Merlin feared saving her when she didn't want to may only prolong the inevitable.

Watching the torch rise in the distance, watching it fall and quickly rise in the horizon of the cheering crowd pulled at Merlin. Mim was staring at the sky, her smile less cocky, now just...melancholy. Taking a deep breath to try and steady his panic, he caved.

_ “Mim...please don't do this.” _

Mim’s eyes were suddenly alight with recognition. Slowly they drifted down to the crowd, but they didn't find him out of courtesy, opting instead to close her eyes with a grin.

_ “You sly dog, at least all the sympathy makes sense now.” _

The flames were climbing higher, the stage entirely lit. Mim took a deep breath no doubt feeling the heat at her heels.

_ “Please Mim, I don't want you to die. Not today. Just...please...stop this.” _

Mim started coughing, but it was clear in her face that it wasn't the smoke causing the pain in her eyes. Looking among the crowd they happened on Merlin. The two stared down one another and Merlin couldn't stop myself.

_ “I can't bear the thought of watching my friend die.” _

There was a stillness for a moment. Mim took in the words, letting them turn in her head like a curious rock. Gradually, heart-warmingly so, a smile, big and genuine and just a hint of sadness broke out across her face through the thick smoke brewing.

_ “You know you’ve probably just made a terrible mistake saying that.” _

Merlin finally smiled, feeling all the tension release in a painful breath that felt so nice it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

_ “Then I’ve made the best kind of mistake.” _

Closing her eyes, her smile still plastered on her face, Mim’s eyes slowly opened, turning playful. 

“You know what I find interesting!” Mim called out above the crowd, some of the smoke getting caught in her lungs. The crowd died down immediately with a sudden fear. “There isn't a magical thing in sight! No magic person! No enchantment! Only me! Truly a shame I can't say the same for these cuffs!”

In a blink of an eye Mim was gone. Only Merlin could catch the small bug swaying it's way out of the smoke and fire. The crowd stumbled back over one another, some already on the run after what happened last time. Mim appeared again, her pudgy old legs swinging on the decorative ledge above Uther’s chair.

“You seem so surprised.” Uther spun up from his throne. “If you can't play by the rules then neither shall I. Fare thee well My King. You've made Camelot quite boring.” she sighed, picking her nails. “Perhaps I'll return and play again when Arthur is King, perhaps he will not be so slow on my capture.”

With that, Mim poofed again, leaving Uther screaming from the balcony, the guards in a riot, the people crowding the exits. Merlin sauntered around the still burning stadium, back to await Arthur's orders.

* * *

It was well into the night before Merlin was able to return to the pharmacy. Nearly tripping when he came face to face with Gaius scrutinizing glare.

“This is your doing isn't it?”

“What?” Gaius pointed to a pie still steaming on the table. A smile snuck onto Merlin's face and he shrugged. “Well...a free pie is hardly a bad thing to be at fault for.”

Gaius eased up on his glare and moved aside and back to his chair. “Shes waiting for you in the bedroom.”

Quickly Merlin strode across the room and into his, shutting the door. Indeed young Mim was waiting. It was like finding her in the dungeons again, but she was sitting on his bed, the extra gone. Timidly she looked up at him, a small grin on her lips.

“You know, I'll probably end up regretting this.” It was a grim statement, but there was such a warmness in her eyes Merlin smiled.

“No you won't.” Merlin sat down next to her as she turned away trying to hide her smile again. “Besides, a sorcerer living in the heart of Camelot needs friends-” He caught the laughter in her voice as she repeated the last word with a big smile. “What's so funny about that?”

Mim shrugged, joy filling her face. “I don't know,” she laughed. When she looked up she was beaming. “I've lived, traveling only by woods and chided every time I entered a town without permission...I've never had a friend before-well, a friend that wasn't an animal at least.” They both laughed at the sad little thought because now, now things could be different.

“Mim-”

“You can keep calling me Mim if you want but...my name really is Lyssa.”

Merlin thought on it through squinted eyes. “Nah. You look more like a Mim.”

She grinned. “And that's not bad in my book.”

They shared a quiet snicker before Merlin got the courage to ask. “Are you going to stay here? I'm sure we can make up a reason and...you could...maybe...help me with my magic?”

Mim laughed, “That's easy Merlin, just don't do it.”

“It's...it's not so simple. It comes naturally to me, it's not something I can always control."

“...how do you mean?”

“I mean...I don't always need an incantation or spell-”

Mim was wide-eyed and an almost crazed smile took her, “Really!? Did your mother eat Gullyweed while she was pregnant? Did she practice some of the old religion to conceive-”

“Now  _ this _ feels like a terrible mistake.”

Mim looked at him curious. “If you're having trouble why come to  _ Camelot _ of all places, why not go to the druids? They’ll take you in I know they will. Heck, you’d probably be revered as some...Druid...Supreme.”

“My mother only knew Gaius, she never met any druids.”

Mim, finally feeling like herself again sat back against the headboard of his bed. “I could take you now if you want.”

A sigh escaped Merlin. Rubbing his hands and shaking his head Merlin could only tell her the half truth. “I'm afraid I've gotten too attached to the place.”

Mim smirked but there was sympathy in her eyes. “Alright.” she scratched her neck thinking in the distance. “I'll have to be away for a month at least first...enough time to let my shenanigans die down...maybe hide out in a _little farming village_ I spotted on the way here…” Mim teased.

“I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little mischief in their lives…”

 


End file.
